Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!
by HotXbun
Summary: CJ does everything she can to keep her crush on Crispo a secret. But how long can she keep it up?
1. Chapter 1 Have a Snow Day Thing!

HotXbun: I got the idea for this story the minute I saw the season one finally. It is similar to my other story 'Changed Feelings'. You should read it!

There will be 'Extra Things!" based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Shouldn't Love You'. **[Extra Thing!: Extra Things! looks like this.]**

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge but you don't have to do them.

All chapters will be in Third Person POV and CJ's narration will be in script form.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon owns both.

Chapter 1 Have a Snow Day Thing!

CJ: During Winter there is only one thing you wanna wake up to. Snow! **[Extra Thing!: It's true.]**

CJ woke up and looked outside her window.

She saw that it was snowing!

"Yay", she said before getting changed.

She was wearing a baby blue, long sleeved, woolen top with white snowflakes on it; a white, knee length, layered skirt over baby blue tights under white snow boots; a white, woolen beanie with a ball on the top; a white, woolen scarf on around her neck and white, woolen gloves.

CJ went down stairs and texted her friends.

 _Come to my house for our next thing-CJ_

Fenwick and Crispo were at CJ's house in five minutes.

Fenwick was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt under a royal blue tie under a baby blue, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up most of the way; white dress pants; white loafers; a white, woolen beanie; a white, woolen scarf around his neck and white, woolen gloves.

Crispo was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans; dark blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; his usual jacket with a waist coat over it; a black beanie, a black scarf around his neck and black gloves.

"Hey CJ", he said. "Did you hear? No school today!"

"I did hear", CJ replied. "That's why I called you here."

"You used two types of hear", Crispo pointed out.

CJ giggled, but then stopped herself.

CJ: Control yourself CJ! You can't let Crispo know that you like him.

"Anyway", CJ said changing the subject. "I have an idea for our next thing."

With that CJ showed the boys what her phone said.

 _Have Fun in the Snow._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #26.]**

"Have fun in the snow", Fenwick repeated. "I think I'll skip this one."

"What's wrong Fen", CJ asked.

"I don't want to go out into the snow", Fenwick replied. "It's cold and you never know where it's been.

"It's snow Fenwick", CJ pointed out. "It can't hurt you."

"Fine", Fenwick exclaimed giving up.

"Alright", CJ said before putting a phone in a white massager bag. "Let's go outside and let the snow fun begin."

With that everybody went outside.

"Okay", Fenwick said. "What do we do first?"

CJ thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I got it", she exclaimed. "Let's make a snowman."

"Snowman", Fenwick asked. "Isn't that a little childish?"

"Who cares", Crispo asked before he started on the snowman.

"He thinks it's cool", CJ pointed out before getting to work as well.

"Oh alright", Fenwick said before he started.

CJ: My friends and I spent the next hour making a snowman.

"Done", CJ said when her and her friends had finished the snowman. "So, what now."

"How about we have a snowball fight", Crispo suggested.

"I like that idea", CJ stated.

"I do not", Fenwick stated.

"Too bad", CJ stated before getting up. "It's two out of three."

Fenwick pouted, but then got an idea.

"I have an idea", he stated before getting up. "How about I be the guy who gives you the snowballs."

CJ thought about it for a moment.

"Okay that works", she stated.

"Yes", Fenwick said happily. **[Extra Thing!: Oh Fenwick.]**

CJ: Crispo and I spent the next ten minutes in a snowball fight while Fenwick passed us the snowballs. But then, something happened. **[Extra Thing!: What happened?!]**

CJ was running towards Crispo when she fell. Right on top of him. **[Extra Thing!: That happened.]**

CJ quickly got off of him.

"Sorry Crispo", she apologized.

"It's cool", Crispo stated.

CJ: No. No it's not.

"So", Fenwick started walking up to the pair. "Who won?"

"Um", CJ started while looking at Crispo. "Let's just call it a draw."

"Very well", Fenwick said. "So, what now?"

"Snow angels", Crispo yelled before he started making one.

"Yeah", CJ said sadly. "Let's do that now."

Fenwick noticed that his friend was upset and dragged her away while Crispo was distracted.

"You okay CJ", he asked.

"Yeah", CJ lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you seem kinda sad", Fenwick pointed out. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes", CJ lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay stop answering my questions with your questions", Fenwick demanded. **[Extra Thing!: It is kinda annoying.]**

"Sorry", CJ apologized. "Thank you for looking out for me but I'm fine."

With that CJ left.

CJ: If only I knew that Fenwick knew something was up, and he wasn't going to rest until he found what it was.

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen when Fenwick finds out about CJ's crush on Crispo.

My Answer: I have no idea and I'm the one writing the story!


	2. Chapter 2 Find Out What

HotXbun: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year! You probably thought this was a one shot didn't you?

Something big will happen at the end of this chapter so pay attention!

ILoveEverything6: I agree! CJ should just tell Crispo how she feels!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Mr Peabody and Sherman or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 Find Out what's Wrong Thing!

CJ: That night Crispo met Fenwick at his house to discuss what was upsetting me.

Fenwick was in his room with Crispo. **[Extra Thing!: Fenwick's room looks just like Sherman's from Mr Peabody and Sherman.]**

"I think something is bothering CJ", Fenwick stated.

"Why do you think that", Crispo asked.

"It happened while you were making a snow angel", Fenwick started. "I noticed that CJ seemed upset about something so I pulled her aside and asked her what was wrong. She told me she was fine but I know otherwise. Something is bothering her and she's not telling us."

"But", Crispo started sadly. "She's our friend. Friends don't lie to each other."

"Well this one did", Fenwick stated.

"You know what", Crispo said getting up. "I don't believe you. I'm going to CJ's house and I am going to find out what's going on."

"Fine by me", Fenwick stated. "You're just going to realise that I am right."

Crispo just ignored Fenwick as he left for CJ's house.

She wouldn't lie to them. Right?

CJ: Crispo arrived at my house five minutes later to get answers.

Crispo knocked on CJ's door and she answered.

"Hey Crispo", she greeted. "What's up?"

"Can we talk", Crispo asked.

"Sure", CJ replied before letting Crispo inside. "Is everything okay?"

Crispo took a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say.

"Fenwick thinks that you lied to him."

CJ's smile dropped.

"What", she asked in shock. "Why would he think that?"

"He says that you seemed upset earlier", Crispo replied. "But when he asked you about it, you said you were fine."

CJ was hit with a wave of guilt.

CJ: Great. Because I can't just turn off my feelings, my friendship with Fen is on the line! **[Extra Thing!: Oh CJ. You can't just turn off your feelings.]**

CJ took a deep breath.

"Fenwick is just worried about me that's all", she stated. "You know what? I'm gonna talk to him and sort this out.

"Good", Crispo said before hugging CJ. "I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of this."

CJ sighed before hugging back.

CJ: Me nether. Which means if I want to save my friendship with Fen, I have to tell him about my feelings for Crispo.

HotXbun: What! Told you to pay attention!

Sorry it was so short and that there was only two 'Extra Things!' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen when CJ tells Fenwick the truth.

My Answer: She's gonna get somebody to help her with this mess.


	3. Chapter 3 Tell your Friend Thing!

HotXbun: This is the chapter where CJ will tell Fenwick her secret!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Mr Peabody and Sherman or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 Tell your Friend Thing!

CJ: The next day I walked into Fenwick's living room to tell him the truth. **[Extra Thing!: The living room looks like Mr Peabody and Sherman's from the movie with the same name.]**

"Hey Fen", CJ greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hey CJ", Fenwick greeted. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you", CJ replied.

"Okay", Fenwick said as he sat down. "Let's talk."

CJ took a deep breath before sitting down.

"Before I tell you this, you need to promise not to tell anyone", CJ stated. "Not even Crispo."

"What", Fenwick said in shock. "Why can't I tell Crispo?"

"Because it involves him", CJ replied.

Fenwick looked at CJ in shock.

"Okay", he said after a moment. "I won't tell anyone."

CJ sighed in relief before telling Fenwick the truth.

"I have a crush on Crispo."

This caused Fenwick's jaw to drop.

"What", he yelled in shock. "But. How? When? Why?"

"It happened when we were trying to get our hearts pre broken", CJ revealed. "I realized how great Crispo was. How great he is."

Fenwick just kept on staring at CJ in shock.

"Fenwick it would be very nice if you said something", CJ stated. **[Extra Thing!: It really would.]**

"Well what am I supposed to say", Fenwick asked. "I just found out that one of my best friends has a crush on my other best friend!"

Fenwick then realized something.

"Wait", he said. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Crispo told me that you expected that something was wrong with me", CJ revealed. "And you were right."

"Does your crush on Crispo have something to do with why you were upset yesterday", Fenwick asked.

"It does", CJ replied. "We had that moment and I got upset because...because he and I...we're only ever gonna be friends."

Fenwick sadly looked at his friend before giving her a hug.

CJ: We're only ever gonna be friends.

HotXbun: Poor CJ. It looks like she has gotten herself in quite a situation.

Once again, I am sorry that there were only two 'Extra Things!' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me how you think CJ will solve this problem.

My Answer: She should just tell Crispo how she feels. The sooner the better.


	4. Chapter 4 Write Out Your Feelings Thing!

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over two weeks since I last updated.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I posted this!

It's time for our characters to do their next thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I did need to change some of the lyrics to 'Underneath it All'. You should read my Violetta fan fiction 'Romeo and Juliet.'

Chapter 4 Write Out Your Feelings Things!

CJ: Later that day Fenwick and I arrived at school.

"Hey guys", Crispo greeted as he walked up to his friends. "Did you guys talk everything out?"

"Yep", CJ replied. "It's all good."

"Yay", Crispo said before giving his friends a hug.

CJ: After that we went to English Class with our new English teacher, Mrs Shakespeare. I know. The name's ironic.

She had long, dark brown hair tied into a bun; pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved button up blouse; a brown, knee length pencil skirt; black high heels and a brown, long sleeved blazer.

"Alright kids", she started. "For your next assignment, you must write a creative piece. It can be anything. As long as it's creative. You have one week."

"I've got an idea for our next thing", CJ said to her friends before typing it on her phone and showing her friends.

 _Write something creative._ **[Extra Thing!: This is the 27th thing.]**

CJ: So we spent the next week working on the assignment.

CJ and her friends were in the English classroom.

"Let us continue", Mrs Shakespeare said. "Up next, Fenwick Frazier."

With that Fenwick stepped to the front of the room.

"For my creative writing project I wrote a report about something I wish to invent in the future", he started. "It is the IO which stands for Instant Organiser. Me, being the person I am, know the importance of an organised space. But I also know that it is hard to organise things. The IO is a device that can organise things for you. Does anybody have any questions?"

"How does it organise things", Somebody asked.

Fenwick opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"Okay", he started. "So I haven't actually figured out how it organises things. But someday I will!"

"I like the imagination and determination", Mrs Shakespeare stated. "You get an A+!"

"Yes", Fenwick said happily before going back to his seat.

"Alright", Mrs Shakespeare said. "Who's next? Ah. Cristian Powers. You're up."

With that Crispo walked to the front of the classroom.

"For my project I wrote a poem about myself", Crispo said before looking at the piece of paper in his hands. "C is for how cool I am..."

While Crispo was reading his poem, CJ took out the similar poem he wrote for her.

CJ: Crispo doesn't know it, but that poem he wrote for me is one of my most prized possessions. **[Extra Thing!: Awe.]**

"Good job Cristian", Mrs Shakespeare said when said person finished his poem. "You get an A+."

"Alright", Crispo said happily before sitting down. "My mom is so going to put this on the fridge!"

CJ giggled.

"Alright", Mrs Shakespeare said. "CJ Martin, you're up next."

With that CJ took her guitar and went to the front of the classroom. **[Extra Thing!: Why does she need her guitar?]**

"For my project I wrote a song", CJ said before she started playing and singing the song 'Underneath It All.' **[Extra Thing!: That's why she needs her guitar.]**

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"That was amazing Miss Martin", Mrs Shakespeare stated. "You get an A+!"

CJ: After school Fenwick was walking me home.

"Did you write that song about Crispo", he asked.

"Is it that obvious", CJ asked.

"To me...yes", Fenwick replied. "You're just lucky that nobody else knows about your crush on Crispo."

CJ: Fenwick was right. I was lucky nobody else knew about my crush on Crispo. And it's gonna stay that way.

HotXbun: Or is it?

Challenge: Tell me if you think CJ can keep her crush a secret.

My Answer: No secret stays a secret.


	5. Chapter 5 Be in a Musical Thing!

HotXbun: I am so sorry it's been nearly a whole month since I last updated!

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! Ah woo woo!

Which is good because this is when a big arc of the story starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender, Camp Rock, Beauty and the Beast or Brother Bear.

Chapter 5 Be in a Musical Thing!

CJ: Ah musicals. They are my favorite type of movie. And the next day at Pootatuck, something involving a musical happened. **[Extra Thing!: They never said if what CJ's favorite type of movie is so I just picked.]**

Everybody was in the courtyard while Paul was on stage.

He was wearing a sand colored, long sleeved, hooded parka with the hood up; sand colored pants; sand colored snow boots with fur on the top rim; sand colored googles on his forehead; sand colored gloves with fur around the wrists and his sash.

"I have good news my fellow Pootatucks", he started. "On Valentine's Day we will be putting on a musical! We will have a dance afterwards to celebrate!"

With that everybody cheered.

"The play will be about a princess who is supposed to marry a prince, but then falls in love with a pauper", Paul revealed. "Auditions will be in one week."

Everybody cheered again before Paul walked off stage.

"That sounds like such a sweet story", CJ said dreamily.

"I think you should audition", Crispo stated.

"I'm not the best actress", CJ pointed out.

"But you are a great singer", Crispo pointed out. "In fact. How about we all audition together! Become Robot Boy once again."

"That's actually a really cool idea Crispo", CJ stated before looking at Fenwick. "What do you think Fen?"

"Let's do it", Fenwick replied happily.

"Let's make it official", CJ said before typing something on her phone.

 _Be in a musical._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #28.]**

CJ: Okay. If you want to audition for a musical, the first thing you need to do is pick a song. And that's exactly what the boys and I did that night at my house.

CJ, Crispo and Fenwick were in the first person's living room.

"Okay", CJ started. "What song should we play for the audition?"

"Well", Fenwick started. "The play is about a girl who wants to be with somebody she can't be with. How about we write a song about loving somebody you can't be with?"

CJ: The minute Fenwick said those words, I looked at Crispo and was hit with inspiration.

"I got it", CJ said before she started writing down lyrics.

CJ: We spent the next week working on the song. And then, we were ready for the audition.

Everybody was in the courtyard for the auditions.

"Alright", Mr Bandt said. "Up next for the group auditions is Mindy and the Mindettes.

Mr Bandt was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt under a dark blue sweater vest; sand brown dress pants; black loafers; a white beanie; a white scarf around his neck and white gloves.

Mindy was wearing a white, long sleeved top with a turtle neck under a dark pink, sleeveless, horizontally pleaded jacket that was zipped up; a black, knee length skirt over royal blue tights under white snow boots covered in fake fur and white gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a thin, black alice band with dark pink earmuffs on the ends.

Mindy and the Mindettes got onto stage.

The music started playing and Mindy started singing 'Too Cool' by Meaghan Martin.

"Just great", Fenwick said. "There is no way we are going to win if we have to go up against them."

"Hey", CJ started. "We beat them at the music festival. We can beat them here too." **[Extra Thing!: CJ is taking about the events of 'Start a Garage Band Thing!'.]**

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"Bravo girls", Mr Bandt said. "Alright. The next group to sing is Robot Boy."

With that CJ, Fenwick and Crispo made their way onto the stage.

The boys started playing the music and CJ started singing a song she wrote called 'Evermore.' **[Extra Thing!: This song was originally going to be 'It Will be Me' from Brother Bear 2, but that was long before HotXbun watched the new version of Beauty and the Beast.]**

The song ended was beautiful and CJ's voice was powerful and she ended it off with a beautiful highnote!

Everybody looked at CJ in shock...before breaking out into loud applause!

"Oh my word CJ", Mr Bandt said as he walked onto the stage. "I knew you were a good singer, but I didn't know you had such a powerful voice. And that song! Did you write it yourself."

"I wrote the lyrics and the boys did the music", CJ replied.

"Where did you get the inspiration to write such an emotional song", Mr Bandt asked.

CJ turned around and looked at Crispo.

CJ: Someone very special.

HotXbun: Awe! So sweet.

Challenge: Tell who you think should get which roles.

My Answer: I can't tell you! It would give the plot away!


	6. Chapter 6 Start the Rehearsals Thing!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly a week and a half since I last updated.

Let rehearsal for the play begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Rags.

But I do own King William, Queen Sophia, Princess Emma and Prince Michael, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 6 Start the Rehearsals Thing!

CJ: The results of the auditions were in the next day. And my friends and I went to look at them.

CJ and her friends walked up to the bulletin board.

"Oh my goodness", CJ said happily. "I got the role of the princess!" **[Extra Thing!: Yes!]**

"You did it", Crispo said before he picked CJ up and spun her around.

CJ quickly realised what was happening and got out of Crispo's grip.

CJ: Not again. **[Extra Thing!: CJ is referring to what happened in Chapter 1.]**

"Hey", Fenwick said. "I got the role as the pauper."

CJ let out a breath of relief.

CJ: If Crispo played my love interest who knows what I would do. Wait. What role did Crispo get anyway?

"Ah man", Crispo said when he saw what role he was playing. "I'm playing the prince. He is the bad guy."

"Sorry Crispo", CJ said before patting his shoulder.

Just then Zelphaba walked up to the bulletin board and read it.

She was wearing a forest green, long sleeved, woollen top with a turtleneck; a black, ankle length, pleaded skirt; black boots and black gloves.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a black scarf around her forehead.

"I got the role as the witch who helps the princess", she revealed. "Figures."

Arthur and his friends walked up to the bulletin board and read it.

Arthur was wearing a black, long sleeved, woollen shirt with a turtleneck; black dress pants; black boots; black gloves and his cape.

"Gentleman", he started. "I will be playing the king and you will be playing a gang who kidnap the princess at one point. We must play these roles with pride."

Scout walked up to the board and read it.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved, cable knit top with a turtleneck; royal blue jeans; white snow boots; white gloves; her vest and her glasses.

Her hair was tied into braided pigtails and she was wearing a white, cable knit beanie with a ball on the top.

"Oh my Girl Scout cookies", she said in shock. "I'm going to be the queen!"

With that Scout hugged Arthur.

Aubrey walked up to the bulletin board and read it.

She was wearing a black, long sleeved, woollen top with a turtleneck; black jeans; black combat boots with silver spikes on them and black, leather, fingerless gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black beanie.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black mascara; black blush and black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

"I'm the narrator", she said in monotone. "Yes."

Finally, Mindy and her friends walked up to everybody.

"Wait", she said. "If CJ is playing the princess, then who am I playing?"

Mindy looked at the bulletin board.

"I'm the princess's understudy", she asked in shock. "Are you kidding me! Even my girls get better roles! They get to be backup dancers."

"Sweet", One of the Mindettes said.

"Shut up", Mindy commanded.

With that she stormed off.

CJ: Let's just go to that afternoon where we had our first rehearsal.

Everybody was in the courtyard.

"Places everybody", Mr Bandt said. "CJ, you stand on the left side of the stage. Cristian, you stand on the right. Arthur and Scout, you guys stand in the middle. Aubrey, you stand in front of them."

With that everybody took their places.

"Action!"

"Welcome", Aubrey said in monotone. "The story you are about to see is about forbidden love. We start our story in a castle. The rulers of the castle were King William and Queen Sophia. They had a beautiful daughter named Princess Emma."

Aubrey stepped off stage.

"Emma", the queen called. "Come down dear."

"Coming Mother", the princess said before entering the room and bowing down to her parents.

"We have good news Emma", the king stated. "You are to be married!"

"What", the princess yelled. "I mean. Oh how wonderful. Who am I marrying?"

"You are marrying Prince Michael", the queen replied. "He is here right now actually. Come in Michael."

"Cue the prince", Mr Bandt said before Crispo walked onto the stage.

"Hello Princess Emma", he said. "You look even more beautiful than people say you do."

CJ giggled as Crispo kissed her hand, but then stopped herself.

CJ: Focus CJ! In the play you have to hate the prince! Even though the boy playing him is quite the opposite of hatable. **[Extra Thing!: On boy.]**

CJ put on a more serious face.

"It is an honour to meet you your majesty", the princess lied. "I am sure you will make a wonderful husband."

"Splendid", the king said. "Come, let us go and plan the wedding." **[Extra Thing!: Already?]**

With that the king, queen and Prince left and the princess was left alone with her sadness.

"Back onto the stage Aubrey", Mr Bandt said and she did as told while music started playing.

"Everybody thought the princess was okay with an arranged marriage", Aubrey said in monotone. " But all she wanted was to have a choice."

With that Aubrey walked off stage.

The princess turned around and looked into a mirror.

She started singing the song 'Stand Out.'

The princess turned around after the first verse and continued singing.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"Good job everybody", Mr Bandt stated.

CJ: This was on it's way to becoming a great show!

HotXbun: It is.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the show will be great.

My Answer: We'll have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7 Have a Witch Friend Thing!

HotXbun: It's time for Zelphaba's character in the play to be shown.

Also, something interesting will happen in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Stand in the Light. But I do own Princess Emma as well as Hilda, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 7 Have a Witch Friend Thing!

CJ: The next day everybody got together to rehearse the next scene.

"Alright", Mr Bandt said. "CJ, you stand on the left side of the stage. Zelphaba, you stand on the right. Aubrey, front and centre.

"Yay", Aubrey said in monotone before walking onto the stage.

"Action!"

"Little did Emma's parents know", Aubrey started in monotone. "Years ago she had befriended a young witch named Hilda. And that night, she decided to go talk to her."

Aubrey walked off the stage.

"Onto the stage CJ", Mr Bandt said and she did as told.

"Hilda", she called. "Where are you my friend. I must speak to you!"

"Your turn Zelphaba", Mr Bandt said and said person walked onto the stage.

"Hello Emma", she greeted.

"Hilda", the princess said before hugging her friend. "My friend. Something has happened."

"Is everything alright", Hilda asked.

"No", the princess replied. "Everything is not alright. Hilda, my parents have arranged me into marriage."

Hilda gasped.

"That is up surd", she stated. "You have the right to your own heart."

"My parents don't believe that", the princess stated. "They believe it is more important to marry for the kingdom."

"Then talk to them and tell them you do not want to be in an arranged marriage", Hilda said.

"It's not that simple my friend", the princess stated.

"It is that simple Emma", Hilda stated before music started playing and she started singing the song 'Stand in the Light.'

"She can sing too", Fenwick asked in awe. "Wow."

"Do you like her", Crispo asked.

"What", Fenwick asked. "No."

"Okay buddy", Crispo said.

But he was not convinced.

The princess tried to walk away after the first chorus, but Hilda stopped her and continued singing.

After the bridge Hilda opened up her arms and the princess ran into them.

Hilda made her friend look at her.

"Sing with me", she said.

The princess nodded before she started singing.

Everybody cheered as CJ perfectly sang the high note.

The song ended a few minutes later and so did the scene.

"Bravo", Mr Bandz said. "Good job you two!"

"Thanks Mr Bandz", CJ said before walking of the stage.

Crispo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"CJ", he started. "I think Fenwick likes Zelphaba!"

"What", CJ said in shock. "How do you know?"

"He seemed to be admiring her while she was singing", Crispo revealed. "But when I asked him about it he denied it."

"Then we have to get them together somehow", CJ stated. "And I have the perfect plan to do that."

CJ: If I couldn't be with the one I liked, I could at least make sure Fenwick can.

HotXbun: It looks like CJ and Crispo are going to play matchmaker.

Sorry there was no 'Extra Thing!' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me how you think CJ and Crispo will get Fenwick and Zelphaba together.

My Answer: It will involve the roles in the play.


	8. Chapter 8 Switch Roles Thing!

HotXbun: Welcome to day two of my two year anniversary extravaganza! Today we will be focusing on 100 Things to do Before High School!

Time for CJ's plan to get Zelphaba and Fenwick together to go into motion.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High Schoo|, Avatar The Last Airbender or Big Hero 6.

Chapter 8 Switch Roles Thing!

CJ: The next day I was waiting in the music room.

CJ was waiting in the music room when Crispo ran in.

"Zelphaba is coming", he exclaimed.

"Quick", CJ exclaimed. "Hide!"

With that Crispo hid behind some of the instruments and CJ pretended to start crying.

Zelphaba saw CJ 'crying' and ran up to her.

"CJ", she said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No", CJ lied. "No I'm not okay."

"What's wrong", Zelphaba asked.

"I can't take the pressure of being the lead anymore", CJ lied. "But I still want to be in the play. I don't know what to do."

Zelphaba thought about what to do for a moment, then got an idea.

"I got it", she stated. "Let's switch roles."

CJ smiled at this.

CJ: That's what I wanted.

"Switch roles", CJ said in 'shock'. "Is that even allowed?"

"Let's go ask", Zelphaba said taking CJ's hand and pulling her up. "Let's go."

CJ: With that Zelphaba took me to Mr Bandt.

CJ and Zelphaba walked into Mr Bandt's classroom.

"Mr Bandt", Zelphaba greeted.

"Oh hello girls", Mr Bandt said happily. "How can I help you?"

"Can CJ and I switch roles", Zelphaba asked.

"Switch roles", Mr Bandt asked in shock. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Mr Bandt", CJ started. "I'm not ready for the pressure of being the lead. But I still want to be in the play. Can Zelphaba and I please switch roles."

CJ: Remember, if you want someone to do something for you, try doing puppy dog eyes.

Mr Bandt thought for a moment, then gave his answer

"Very well", he said. "You guys can switch roles."

"Yes", CJ said happily before hugging Zelphaba.

"Yes", Crispo (who was watching from the door) said before covering his mouth. **[Extra Thing!: Crispo!]**

"What was that", Mr Bandt asked.

"No idea", CJ lied. "Well, bye!"

With that CJ ran out, grabbed Crispo and pulled him away.

"Crispo", she scolded.

"Sorry", Crispo apologized.

CJ: Dang it! He's to cute to be mad at. **[Extra Thing!: Woman up CJ! That's a line from Big Hero 6 by the way.]**

CJ let out a sigh.

"It's okay", she stated. "Besides, our plan worked! Now Zelphaba and Fen will be playing love interests!"

CJ: It's just a matter of time before they fall in love.

HotXbun: Here's hoping.

Sorry that this chapter was short and that there was only two 'Extra Things!' in it.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Zelphaba and Fenwick will get together.

My Answer: I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9 Be a Hero Thing!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a week since I last updated.

Time for a dramatic fight! In the play of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Holding Out for a Hero. But I do own Emma and Hilda as well as my OC Peter and the gang introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 9 Be a Hero Thing!

CJ: Later that day everybody met to rehearse the next scene.

"Alright everybody", Mr Bandt started. "Before we get started, I have an announcement. CJ and Zelphaba have switched roles."

Everybody gasped.

"Wait", Arthur started. "Who is playing who now?"

"CJ is playing Hilda, Zelphaba is playing Emma", Audrey replied. "It's not that hard."

"Are you kidding me", Mindy yelled. "I got beat out by witch girl?!"

"Don't say that Mindy", CJ scolded.

"Let her call me that", Zelphaba said.

"Okay", Mr Bandt said. "Let's just get on with the scene. Aubrey, onto the stage.

Aubrey did as told.

"Action", Mr Bandt yelled.

"That night, Emma was in the woods on her way home", Audrey said in monotone. "But she forgot an important rule. Never go to the woods at night." **[Extra Thing!: Oh no.]**

"Onto the stage Zelphaba", Mr Bandt said and Zelphaba did as told.

The princess was walking around when a gang (aka, Arthur's friends) cornered her.

"Well well well", one of them said. "If it isn't the princess. What are you doing here."

"I...", the princess started in fear. "I was just visiting a friend."

"At this time of night", one of the bandits asked. "That wasn't a good idea Princess."

"I see that now", the princess stated.

The gang started getting closer to the princess, then something happened. **[Extra Thing!: What was it?]**

"Halt", Someone yelled.

Everybody turned their heads and saw a boy (aka, Fenwick).

"Time for the plan to go into action", CJ whispered to Crispo.

"Let the princess go", the boy said.

"Who are you", the leader of the gang asked.

"My name is Peter", the boy replied. "And I will not let you kidnap the princess."

With that Peter started fighting the gang while the princess started singing 'Holding Out For a Hero.'

 _After the first verse_ Zelphaba turned her heard towards the choir.

"Hit it", she said.

With that the choir started playing faster music and Zelphaba started singing again.

After the first chorus Peter took out one of the bandits before going to another one.

A moment laterthe princess reached to to Peter, but the gang's leader pulled her back.

Peter took out another bandit after the second verse and fought with more through the instrumental.

Peter fought more of the gang through the instrumental.

Near the end of the songPeter had taken out most of the Bandits.

It was just the leader who was left.

Peter and the leader started each other down, and then...they charged. **[Extra Thing!: I can't watch (covers eyes).]**

With that Peter took out the leader just as the princess finished singing **[Extra Thing!: Yay!]**

He then went up to the princess.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"I am", the princess replied. "Because of you. Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome", Peter said. "But what are you doing here on your own at night?"

"I was visiting a friend and I lost track of time", the princess replied.

"Why do you not have an escort with you", Peter asked.

"I will let you know that I do not go everywhere with an escort", the princess stated sternly while crossing her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"But of course", Peter said. "Still, it would be dishonourable for me to let you go home alone."

With that Peter held out his hand.

"It would be my honour if you would let me escort you home, your majesty", he stated.

"Why thank you", the princess said as she took Peter's arm. "Let's go back to the palace then, shall we?"

"Fenwick, Zelphaba, off the stage", Mr Bandt commanded. "Audrey, get onto the stage and do the closing narration."

With that everybody did as told.

"And so, the princess went with Peter back to the palace", Audrey said finishing the scene.

"And scene", Mr Bandt said. "Good job everybody. Especially you Zelphaba! It's not easy to suddenly have to play another character, but you did that well."

"You're welcome Mr Bandt", Zelphaba said.

"Alright everybody", Mr Bandt said. "Take a five minute break and then we'll run it again."

With that everybody went on a break and Crispo walked up to CJ.

"Do you think our plan to get Fenwick and Zelphaba together will work", he asked.

CJ looked up at Fenwick and Zelphaba.

They were smiling and laughing together. **[Extra Thing!: Awe.]**

"I think it will."

CJ: It better. Just because I can't be with the one I like doesn't mean Fenwick can't be as well.

HotXbun: You can be with Crispo CJ! Just tell him how you feel!

Challenge: Tell me if you think CJ and Crispo's plan will work.

My Answer: You're just going to have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10 Get Rehearsal Cancelled Thing

HotXbun: Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Sadly, something bad is going to happen in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Emma and Peter.

Chapter 10 Get Rehearsal Cancelled Thing! **[Extra Thing! That doesn't sound good.]**

CJ: Even though it was a Saturday, everybody was at school the next day to rehearse the next scene.

"Alright everybody", Mr Bandt said. "Let's get to rehearsing. Audrey, onto the stage."

With that Audrey did as told.

"And action", Mr Bandt yelled.

"It was not long before the princess and Peter made it back to the palace", Audrey said in monotone.

"Off the stage", Mr Bandt commanded. "Zelphaba and Fenwick, you're on!"

With that everybody did as told.

"Thank you for bringing me home Peter", the princess said. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

"That is alright princess", Peter replied. "Knowing that you are alright is rewarding enough."

"No", the princess stated sternly. "You saved my life today. You will get something in return."

"You are not going to let this go are you", Peter asked. **[Extra Thing!: I don't think so.]**

"No I will not", the princess replied.

"Very well then", Peter said giving in. "All I ask is for some food for my family."

"That is all you want", the princess asked.

"It is all I need", Peter replied. "It is all my family needs."

"Very well then", the princess said. "But I can not give it to you now. Where do you live?"

"On a farm on the outskirts of the village", Peter replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know where to deliver the food to", the princess replied.

"So", Peter started. "When will you deliver the food?"

"I should be able to get the food to you by tomorrow", the princess replied.

"Well then", Peter said as he took the princess's hand. "I will see you tomorrow then."

With that Peter kissed Emma's hand causing her to giggle.

CJ: Correction. Fenwick kissed Zelphaba's hand. EEEEEP! **[Extra Thing!: Wow. CJ is really happy about this.]**

CJ turned to look at Crispo.

"Did you see that", she asked him. "Our plan is working." **[Extra Thing!: It is. It really is.]**

"He is so going to thank us later", Crispo stated. **[Extra Thing: I think he will.]**

"Off the stage Fenwick", Mr Bandt commanded before Fenwick did just that. "Aubrey, back onto stage."

Aubrey did what she was told.

"With that Peter left and the princess went to bed", she said. "But she could not sleep. She had Peter on her mind."

"Off the stage Aubrey", Mr Bandt commanded. "Zelphaba, lay down on the stage like you're on a bed."

With that Zelphaba did as told.

"I'm sorry", Mr Bandt apologised. "The stage crew hasn't finished the bed prop yet."

"It's okay Mr Bandt", Zelphaba stated. "I don't mind."

Mindy scoffed upon hearing this.

"What's up with you", CJ asked.

"How on earth is she okay with this", Mindy asked. "She's the lead! She should demand that they get her a mattress or something!" **[Extra Thing!: Not true.]**

"Not all leads need to be divas Mindy", CJ stated causing Mindy to gasp.

"You see", she said. "This is why I should've been the lead!"

"Cut", Mr Bandt yelled before walking up to CJ and Mindy. "Because of you two's bickering, we have to cut in the middle of a scene!"

"I am so sorry Mr Bandt", CJ apologised.

"I'm not", Mindy stated.

"Mindy", CJ scolded.

"That's it", Mr Bandt exclaimed. "Detention! Both of you!" **[Extra Thing!: What?!]**

"What", Mindy and CJ yelled in union. "But..."

Mr Bandt cut the girls off.

"I don't wanna hear it", he stated before he walked onto the stage. "Attention everybody! Due to CJ and Mindy's antics rehearsal for today is cancelled!" **[Extra Thing!: What?!]**

With that Mr Bandt left and everybody looked at CJ and Mindy angrily.

CJ: Not good! Everybody is going to hate me if I don't come up with something and quick.

HotXbun: Oh boy. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think CJ is going to do.

My Answer: My idea involves music! But I'm open to any ideas you have.


	11. Chapter 11 Hold Your Own Concert Thing!

HotXbun: Time to see what CJ is going to do.

Guest: Thank you for your nice review.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender, Camp Rock, Alex and Co or Make it Pop. You should read my Make it Pop fan fiction 'Make it Pop Season 3.'

Chapter 11 Hold Your Own Concert Thing! **[Extra Thing!: This chapter was originally going to be called 'Hold Your Own Concert Thing! Part One.']**

CJ: A bunch of angry kids started surrounded me. **[Extra Thing!: Not good!]**

"What did you do", one kid asked angrily.

"My mom is only coming in like forty minutes", another kid revealed. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

CJ: And that's when I got a brilliant idea!

"I'll tell you what we're going to do", CJ replied. "My friends and I are going to do our next thing."

Upon hearing this, Crispo and Fenwick walked up to CJ in confusion.

"And what are we doing exactly", Fenwick asked.

With this, CJ showed everybody her phone and what it said.

 _Hold your own concert._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #29.]**

Everybody looked at the phone in shock.

"You're holding you're own concert", they all yelled in shock.

"Robot Boy is to be exact", CJ revealed.

"We are", Fenwick asked in shock.

"We are", CJ replied.

"Sweet", Crispo stated. **[Extra Thing!: It is!]**

"Are you sure about this CJ", Fenwick asked.

"Trust me", CJ replied. "We got this." **[Extra Thing!: You can do it! You can do it!]**

Suddenly, Mindy walked up to the group.

"I'm not sure Darth Hader will approve of this", she pointed out.

"She probably won't approve of you calling her 'Darth Hader' either", CJ pointed out. **[Extra Thing!: Good point.]**

"I'm just saying", Mindy started. "It would be a shame if somebody was to tell her about this."

"What do you want Mindy", CJ asked.

"I want to preform as well", Mindy replied.

"Okay", CJ replied.

"What", Mindy asked in shock.

"Okay", CJ repeated. "You can preform as well. There is enough room on this stage for all of us."

"We'll see about that", Mindy stated before leaving.

"Yes", CJ said. "We will." **[Extra Thing!: Ooo! Things are about to go down!]**

CJ: Okay. Here's how to put on your own Concert. Step one, pick a song!

Ten Minutes Later

CJ, Crispo and Fenwick were in one of the classrooms.

"Okay", CJ started. "First thing first. We need a song. Any ideas?"

"What about the one you've been working on", Crispo asked.

"You mean Welcome to Your Show", CJ asked. **[Extra Thing!: The song was originally going to be Light it Up from Make it Pop but that was before HotXbun heard Welcome to Your Show.]**

"Yeah", Crispo replied. "What do you say?"

CJ thought about it for a moment.

"Let's do it", CJ exclaimed. "But one condition. I want you guys to sing it with me." **[Extra Thing!: (Does spit take.) What?!]**

CJ's friends looked at her in shock.

"You want us to sing with you", Fenwick asked.

"Yeah", CJ replied. "You guys in or what?"

"I'm in", Crispo replied excitedly. "It's sounds fun!" **[Extra Thing!: Yay!]**

"It sounds terrifying", Fenwick stated. "I'm out!" **[Extra Thing!: Boo!]**

"Fen", CJ started. "You're in a musical. You're going to have to sing eventually."

Fenwick thought about what CJ said for a moment.

"You have a good point", he stated. "Fine! I'll sing!"

"Yay", CJ and Crispo yelled before hugging Fenwick. **[Extra Thing!: Awe!]**

CJ: After you figure out what song you should sing, you need to come up with a dance routine. But before we could get to that, something happened. **[Extra Thing!: Oh no.]**

CJ, Crispo and Fenwick were walking in the hall when Mr Bandt walked up to them.

"There you guys are", he said. "Your parents are looking for you guys."

"What", everybody asked in shock.

"Yep", Mr Bandt replied. "It's time to go home now."

CJ: What about our concert?

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was in the courtyard.

"We have to have the concert", Mindy stated. "It was going to be my moment to shine!"

"We will have the concert", CJ replied. "There has just been a change in venue. The concert will now be at my house!" **[Extra Thing!: (Does spit take again). What?!]**

"At your house", Mindy asked in shock.

"Outside it in the drive through to be exact", CJ replied.

"Are you sure about this", Zelphaba asked.

"Dead sure."

CJ: Now. Your parents may not be so comfortable with you having a concert at your house. So you have to talk them into it.

Ten Minutes Later

CJ, Fenwick and Crispo were standing in front of the former's parents in their house.

"Mom", CJ started. "Dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing sweetie", CJ's mother replied. "What is it?"

CJ took a deep breath before coming out with it.

"Can we hold a concert here?"

"What", CJ's parents asked in shock.

"Can we throw a concert here", CJ repeated.

"Why do you want to throw a concert here", CJ's dad asked.

"You see", CJ started. "Mindy and I got into a fight causing rehearsal to get cancelled."

"Yeah", CJ's mom said. "Mr Bant told us about that."

"Anyway", CJ said. "We were going to hold a concert for everyone to make up for it, but then everybody's parents came to pick them up."

"So we said we'd have it here", Fenwick revealed.

"Without asking us first", CJ's mom asked.

"I'm sorry", CJ apologized. "I didn't mean any trouble. But can we please have the concert here?"

CJ's parents thought for a moment.

"Fine. You can have your concert here."

Everybody cheered.

CJ: This is going to be a great show!

HotXbun: Yes it is!

Challenge: Tell me what songs you want the characters to sing for the concert.

My Answer: We'll CJ already mentioned that they are going to sing Welcome to Your Show, but I can have them sing another song if you want. And I still need to pick a song for Mindy.


	12. Chapter 12 Sing Your Heart Out Thing!

HotXbun: It's time for the concert!

Thanks to ILoveEverything6 to the suggestion of what song Mindy should sing.

Jznna1010: Thank you so much for your very nice review! And I agree! I was so sad when they cancelled the show! Now we'll never know what was going to happen between CJ and Crispo! And I love your Candy Gram idea! I was going to do a plot involving Valentine's anyway, but your suggestion has given a great idea on how to actually do it! So thank you so much!

Fiction Reader: Answer to Question 1, CJ.

Answer to Question 2, Start a Garage Band Thing! and Get Your Heart Pre Broken Thing! The first one is why there is so much music in this story and the second one is the whole reason why I started writing this story in the first place!

Answer to Question 3, Yes. Now we'll never know what was going to happen between CJ and Crispo!

Answer to Question 4, I would love to adopt a flour baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender, Alex and Co or Liv and Maddie.

Chapter 12 Sing Your Heart Out Thing!

CJ: That night everybody had gathered at my house for the concert.

Everybody was gathered in the driveway.

Robbie walked to the back of the car that was kind of the stage.

He was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces white tips and white soles and a black, long sleeved blazer.

"Good evening everybody", he greeted. "And welcome to the 'I'm sorry I got rehearsal cancelled' concert!" **[Extra Thing!: That's a very specific title.]**

Everybody cheered.

"Now", he started. "Give it up for Mindy and the Mindettes!"

Everybody cheered as Robbie walked away and Mindy and the Mindettes stood in front of the car.

Mindy was wearing a white, sleeveless top with a picture of hot pink lips on it; a dark purple, velvet skater skirt; hot pink, ankle boot style sneakers and hot pink arm warmers. **[Extra Thing!: This outfit is inspired by Liv's from the Top of the World scene from Episode 1 of Liv and Maddie.]**

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with dark purple eyeshadow on top of it; black mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white with dark purple tips and a picture of a hot pink lip on each one.

The Mindettes were wearing hot pink, sparkly vest; dark blue jeans and boots just like Mindy's.

Their hair was straight and loose.

They were wearing sparkly pink eyeshadow; sparkly pink blush and sparkly pink lipgloss.

Their nails were painted sparkly pink.

With that Mindy and the Mindettes started singing a song called…'Oh My Gloss.' **[Extra Thing!: Oh my no!]**

When the song ended everybody cheered. **[Extra Thing!: They actually like that?!]**

Mindy and the Mindettes walked away and Robbie walked to the back of the car.

"Alright", he said. "Now, for our final song of the night, give a round of applause for my sister and her friends. Better known as Robot Boy!"

With that everybody cheered as Robbie walked away.

He pressed a button in the car which made music started playing.

Crispo started walking to the back of the car from the right side of it.

He was wearing a light grey, long sleeved jacket with a hoodie and a light blue, denim torso that was zipped up; light blue jeans and light blue, denim sneakers with light grey laces; light grey tips and light grey soles.

He started singing a song CJ wrote called 'Welcome to Your Show.'

Fenwick started walking towards the back of the car from the left side of it.

He was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved, denim dress shirt that was buttoned up; white dress pans; white loafers; a white tie and his glasses.

He gulped before he started singing nervously.

With that the back of the car opened and CJ climbed out of it.

She was wearing a cyan blue, long sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a baby pink, knee length skater skirt over black leggings and baby pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was curly and loose.

Crispo started singing again.

After the next verse CJ started singing.

After that everybody started singing together.

After the bridge the band turned their backs to the audience and tore off their over shirts to reveal white, short sleeved shirts!

Each one had the members first name written on the in different colours.

The boys' were in baby blue and CJ's was in baby pink.

The band turned around to face the audience.

On the front of each shirt was written 'Sing Your Heart Out.' **[Extra Thing!: In Alex and Co it was 'I Am Myself'.]**

When the song ended everybody cheered.

Robbie ran up to the group.

"Give it up for Robot Boy", he yelled as everybody cheered louder.

The band took a bow before CJ noticed somebody.

"Mr Bandt", she said in confusion before walking up to said person. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area when I saw this", he replied.

"I felt bad for getting rehearsal cancelled", CJ replied. "So I decided to throw a concert to make up for it."

"You threw this concert all by yourself", Mr Bandt asked in shock.

"Well not all by myself", I replied. "My friends and family helped out as well."

"It's still very impressive", Mr Bandt stated. "Well done. But you and Mindy still have detention." **[Extra Thing!: Awe man!]**

CJ: Yeah that figures. But on the bright side! I got to throw an awesome concert!

HotXbun:Yeah you did!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the concert.

My Answer: It was great!


	13. Chapter 13 Fall in Love Thing!

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

It's time to get back to the play!

Guest: Thank you.

Jznna1010: Thank you.

Guest218: Now you'll get to know what happens next.

Fiction Reader: Answer to Question 1, I have faced many of my fears. I do what I can to help people so is like being a fairy godmother. I once stayed all night, but unintentionally. I've changed up my look before. I always do my best to get most out of a sick day. And I am a master of many things.

Answer to Question 2, Principle Hader. On a good day Mindy won't be all bad.

Answer to Question 3, All the other supporting characters.

Answer to Questions 4, Start a garage band. I get a little nervous when I need to sing or dance in front of people, but then I get over it and just have fun! Make a new friend. I don't usually get to meet new people, but if I did I would love to make a new friend! Be a mad scientist. I am interested in science but I'm not sure if I'm that good at it. I would still try it anyway. Join a club. Like I said, I don't usually get to meet new people, so joining a club would be nerve wracking for me. But if I got the opportunity I would give it a shot anyway. Leave your mark. I would love to leave my mark on this world, but to actually go out there and do something worthy of it would be nerve wracking. But if I ever got the chance I would do it!

Answer to Question 5, when CJ realises she likes Crispo.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Make it Pop.

Chapter 13 Fall in Love Thing! **[Extra Thing!: This was the original title for Chapter 10.]**

CJ: The next day everybody was back at rehearsal.

"Alright", Mr Bandt started. "Let's started off where we left off. And Zelphaba? I was able to get an old mattress for you to lay on."

"An old mattress", Mindy asked in anger. "That's..."

CJ quickly closed Mindy's mouth.

"You may want to start the scene before she has a diva tantrum", she stated.

"Good idea", Mr Bandt stated. "Music!"

With that music started playing and Zelphaba laid down on the mattress.

"And...action", Mr Bandt yelled.

With that Zelphaba started singing 'What Love is About.'

She got up after singing the first part.

After the first verse the Mindettes walked into the stage and started dancing with Zelphaba.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"Good job Zelphaba", Mr Bandt praised. "That was great."

CJ: Yes it was.

HotXbun: Glad to see everything is back on track.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: The group is going to do their next thing.


	14. Chapter 14 Purposely Get Detention Thing

HotXbun: CJ and her friends are going to do something interesting in this chapter.

Guest218: That's a great idea! I'll try to put that in as soon as possible!

Jznna1010: That's a great idea! I'll try to put that in as soon as I can!

Fiction Reader: I try to update every day, but I have multiple stories that are in process so which one I update is completely random.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Descendants. You should read my Descendants fan fiction 'Saving Kingdoms.'

Chapter 14 Purposely Get Detention Thing! **[Extra Thing!: See? Interesting.]**

CJ: My friends and I were by my locker when Crispo got an idea. **[Extra Thing!: Idea?]**

"CJ", he started. "I've got an idea for a thing."

"Really", CJ asked. "What is it?"

With that Crispo showed everybody his phone.

 _Purposely get detention._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #30.]**

"What", Fenwick yelled in shock. "Why on earth would you want to purposely get detention?"

"Our dear CJ has gotten detention", Crispo reminded Fenwick as he put his hands on CJ's shoulders. "We should be there with her."

This made CJ smile and blush.

CJ: Dang it! He makes it really hard not to like him! **[Extra Thing!: He does doesn't he?"]**

Fenwick thought about what Crispo said for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine", he said. "I'm in."

"Yes", Crispo said happily. "Now all we need is a way to get detention."

CJ thought for a moment...before smiling.

"I have an idea."

That Afternoon

Everybody was eating lunch when CJ and her friends walked in.

CJ was wearing a light purple top with long; rose lace sleeves; black jeans with dark purple roses on it; dark purple combat boots; a black, leather, sleeveless jacket that had white gemstones on the torso that was zipped up; a black, leather choker with white spikes on it and black, elbow length, fingerless gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose with temporary light purple highlights in it.

She was wearing dark purple eyeshadow with black eyeshadow on top of it; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black mascara; light purple blush and dark purple lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted black.

Crispo was wearing a dark purple, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved trench coat with a popped up collar that was unzipped; black, fingerless gloves and silver chains around his waist.

Fenwick was wearing a dark purple, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black jeans; dark purple sneakers; a black, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped up collar; black, fingerless gloves; a black, leather tie and his glasses.

CJ and her friends walked onto one of the tables.

CJ hit a button on a boombox and music started playing.

Then the band started singing 'Ways to be Wicked' from Descendants 2. **[Extra Thing!: Rock n Roll!]**

Near the end of the song CJ and her friends drummed on the tables they were on before Crispo and Fenwick made their way back to the table they were at before.

When that the song ended everybody cheered.

Except for Principle Hader, who was angrily marching up to the group.

"What is the meaning of this", she asked.

"We just thought it be fun to sing a song to the classmates during lunch", CJ replied.

"Without asking me first", Principle Hader asked.

"We didn't think it was such a big deal", CJ replied.

"Not a big deal", Principle Hader asked. "Listen hear young lady. This is my school and you will follow my rules!"

CJ: Time to seal the deal.

"Oh yeah", CJ asked as she walked off the table. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Are you challenging me girl", Principle Hader asked with venom in her voice.

"Maybe I am", CJ replied. "Maybe I'm not. I'll let you decide."

"That's it", Principle Hader stated before she looked up at the boys. "All of you, detention!"

With that Principle Hader left and Mindy walked up to the group.

"Good job CJ", she said sarcastically. "Now you got your whole band detention."

"Actually", Crispo started. "We were purposely trying to do that."

"What", Mindy asked. "But why?"

"We didn't want CJ to go to detention alone", Crispo replied.

"So you purposely got in trouble", Mindy asked in shock. "Who does that?"

"Friends do", Crispo replied before wrapping his arm around CJ's shoulder.

CJ: 'Cause that's all Crispo and I are. Friends.

HotXbun: Poor CJ.

Challenge: The next chapter will have a game of truth or dare in it so I need some truths and dares from you guys.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.

By the way, I do not think you should try and purposely get detention in real life!


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth Comes Out Thing!

HotXbun: I can't believe how much truths and dares I got from you guys! Thank you so much!

It's time to see our characters in detention!

The thing we've been wanting to happen this the beginning of this story is going to happen so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 15 The Truth Comes Out Thing!

CJ: My friends and I were at my locker.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off", Crispo stated.

"I hope purposely getting detention pays off", Fenwick replied. **[Extra Thing!: It will.]**

"Speaking of detention", CJ started. "I have an idea for another thing."

"Already", Fenwick asked in shock. "What is it this time?"

With that CJ showed her friends her phone.

 _Have fun in detention._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #31.]**

"Have fun in detention", Fenwick asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Only one way to find out."

CJ: And so the time for my friends and I to be in detention came.

CJ and her friends were in detention as well as Mindy, Zelphaba, Aubrey and her friends, Arthur and his friends and Scout. **[Extra Thing!: How'd they all get detention?]**

"Welcome delinquents", Principle Hader greeted. "You are here because you are disgrace to this institution!"

"Disgrace", Fenwick asked. "Isn't that a little harsh."

"Quiet nerd", Principle Hader demanded causing Fenwick to shut up. "Now, I am going to leave, and I will be back in one hour. Hopefully by then you will be cleansed of your bad ways."

With that Principle Hader left and locked the door.

Crispo walked up to it and tried to open it.

"Oh no", he said is panic. "We're trapped! What do we do?!"

"Calm down pretty boy", Aubrey commanded as she walked up to Crispo. "It's only one hour. I think we can manage."

"What should we do in the meantime", Scout asked.

Everybody started thinking, and then CJ got an idea.

"I got it", she stated. "How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"That sounds great", Crispo stated. "I'm in!"

"What about you Fenwick", CJ asked. "You in?"

"I don't know", Fenwick replied. "Truth or Dare can lead to bad things sometimes."

"Come on", CJ pleaded. "I promise we won't go too far." **[Extra a Thing!: But you will. You will.]**

Fenwick thought for a moment.

"Okay", he said giving in. "I'll play."

"Sweet", CJ stated before she faced her friends. "Anybody else?"

"I'll play", Aubrey replied.

"I do need to earn my Truth or Dare badge anyway", Scout revealed.

"There's a Truth or Dare badge", Fenwick asked in shock.

"There's a badge for everything", Scout replied. **[Extra Thing!: She's right.]**

"Anybody else", CJ asked.

"I shall brave this daring game", Arthur replied.

"Mindy", CJ asked looking at said person.

"What the hey", she replied. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Great", CJ stated. "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first", Aubrey replied. "Mindy, truth or dare?"

"Truth", Mindy replied.

"What do you think is worse", Aubrey started. "Showing up to school with no pants or no shirt?"

"The answer is so obvious", Mindy stated. "You're asking a trick question! I wear skirts and dresses not pants. And I wear tops, not shirts."

Aubrey slapped her forehead.

"Scout", Mindy started. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go dare", Scout replied.

"I dare you to spin around ten times then touch your nose with your fingertip", Mindy dared.

"Ooo", Scout said excitedly before she gave Arthur her phone. "Record this! There's a badge for this!"

"There's a badge for this too", Fenwick asked in shock.

"There really is a badge for everything", CJ stated.

With that Scout did what she was dared to do...before she fell into Arthur out of dizziness!

"Scout", he said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I did it", Scout yelled happily.

Arthur chuckled before helping her up.

"Okay then", Scout said. "Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Arthur replied.

"I dare you you to eat a pickle, ham, peanut butter and chocolate sauce sandwich!" **[Extra Thing!: Gross!]**

"That is disgusting", Arthur stated. "But I shall do the challenge anyway!"

"But where are you doing to get the ingredients", Mindy asked.

"We can get some from the cafeteria", Arthur replied.

"But how", Mindy asked. "The door is locked."

Suddenly, Aubrey shook her head.

"Oh Mindy", she started. "My poor, sweet Mindy. There is another way out of here." **[Extra Thing!: There is?]**

With that Aubrey climbed onto one of the shelves and...opened up the air vent! **[Extra Thing!: Bingo!]**

"The air vent", Arthur said in realisation. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"This is perfect", Scout replied. "Now Arthur and I can go get the ingredients!"

"Ingredients", Mindy asked in shock. "You can do much more than that! You can get out of here!"

With that Mindy started climbing towards the air vent.

"What are you doing", CJ asked in concern.

"Ditching detention", Mindy replied. **[Extra Thing!: Not good.]**

"What", CJ asked in concern. "But you're already in so much trouble!"

"Relax Martin", Mindy commanded. "I'll be back before Darth Hader is."

With that Mindy made her way into the air vent.

CJ tried going after her, but Aubrey stopped her.

"Forget it CJ", she commanded. "There's no changing her mind."

"I guess you're right", CJ stated sadly before sitting down.

Ten Minutes Later

Arthur had made and somehow managed to chow down the gross sandwich!

"I did it", he yelled happily and everybody cheered.

"Good job Arthur", CJ complimented.

"Thank you my lady", he thanked before facing Zelphaba. "Zelphaba, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Zelphaba replied.

"I dare you to see how long you can stand on your hands", Arthur dared.

"Very well", Zelphaba said.

With that she stood on her hands...but was only able to last a few seconds before she tumbled down!

Fenwick helped her up.

"Good try Zelphaba", he stated.

"Thanks Fen", Zelphaba thanked. "Now. Truth or dare."

"Truth", Fenwick replied.

"Who do you think is the cutest person in school." **[Extra Thing!: Ooo!]**

"Ooo", everybody said.

Fenwick looked at CJ nervously.

She gave him a 'go for it' look.

Fenwick gulped before he turned to face Zelphaba.

"Actually", he started nervously. "It's...you." **[Extra Thing!: He did it!]**

With that Zelphaba looked at Fenwick in shock.

"Really", she asked. "You think I'm the cutest person in school?"

"Yes", Fenwick replied nervously.

"That's...", Zelphaba started. "That's great actually! 'Cause I think you're kinda cute too." **[Extra Thing!: (Does spit take) what?!]**

Everybody looked at Zelphaba in shock.

"Me", Fenwick asked. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yes", Zelphaba replied.

CJ: I just couldn't keep it in anymore! **[Extra Thing!: Keep what in?]**

 **"** Yes", CJ yelled as she jumped up happily and hugged Crispo. "Our plan worked!" **[Extra Thing!: CJ!]**

"What plan", Zelphaba asked in confusion.

The smile on CJ's face suddenly dropped.

CJ: Did I just say that out loud?! **[Extra Thing!: Yes hon. Yes you did.]**

CJ let go of Crispo before she started laughing nervously.

"Well", she stated. "You see. I...um..."

"CJ", Fenwick said.

"Yes", CJ asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"What", CJ asked in confusion.

"Truth or dare", Fenwick repeated.

CJ: This isn't going to end well.

CJ looked down sadly.

"Truth", she whispered.

"What was the last lie you told?" **[Extra Thing!: Oh no.]**

CJ gulped nervously before looking at Crispo.

CJ: No turning back now.

With that CJ looked back at Fenwick before giving an answer.

"I didn't give my role in the play to Zelphaba because I was scared to play the lead", she revealed. "I did it so that she could play Fenwick's love interest. I was trying to pair the two up." **[Extra Thing!: And the truth is out.]**

"What", everybody yelled in shock.

"You gave up the lead in the play...for me", Fenwick asked.

"Of course", CJ replied before she hugged him and started to whisper. "Just because I can't be with the one I like doesn't mean you can't."

With that Fenwick looked at CJ in shock...before smiling.

He then hugged CJ again.

"You're the best." **[Extra Thing!: Awe.]**

CJ sighed in relief before letting go of Fenwick.

"So", Zelphaba started changing the subject. "Do you like me?"

Fenwick thought for a moment.

"I wasn't sure at first", he started. "But now that I have had time to think about it...yes. I like you Zelphaba." **[Extra Thing!: Yes!]**

"Yay", CJ yelled happily before everybody stared at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway", Fenwick said before changing the subject. "Do you like me Zelphaba?"

Zelphaba thought for a moment.

"Yes. Yes I do." **[Extra Thing!: She said yes!]**

This made Fenwick smile...and it gave Crispo an idea. **[Extra Thing!: What idea?]**

"Fenwick", he started. "Truth or dare?"

"What", Fenwick asked in confusion.

"Truth or dare", Crispo repeated.

Fenwick thought for a moment.

"Dare", he replied.

"I dare you to ask Zelphaba on a date." **[Extra Thing!: Do it!]**

Fenwick was about to do this...but then he looked at CJ...and got an idea. **[Extra thing!: Another one?]**

"I will", Fenwick replied. "On one condition."

"And what is that", Crispo asked.

"CJ needs to ask out the guy she likes." **[Extra Thing!: (Does spit take again) what?!]**

CJ looked at Fenwick in shock.

CJ: What is he doing?

"But Gorgeous Eight Grade Boy isn't here Fenwick", Crispo pointed out.

"No", Fenwick said. "But the guy CJ really likes is."

"Wait", Crispo said before turning to look at CJ. "You don't like Gorgeous Eight Grade Boy? Then who do you like?"

CJ gave Fenwick a hurt look.

But he just gave her a 'tell him' look.

But she couldn't.

Instead...she bolted to the air vent.

She was about climb through it when Crispo held her wrist to stop her.

She turned around to face him.

"Wait CJ", he started. "What's going on?"

CJ didn't answer him. Instead she pulled herself out of Crispo's embrace before climbing through the air vent.

Crispo looked at it in confusion before he walked up to Fenwick.

"Okay, spill", he commanded. "Who does CJ really like and we did she freak out about it?"

Not wanting his friend to worry, Fenwick decided to tell him the truth. **[Extra Thing!: He's going to do it!]**

Fenwick took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"It's you. She likes you." **[Extra Thing!: Finally!]**

Crispo looked at his friend in shock.

"M...me", he asked in shock. "What do you mean me? Are you sure?"

"She told me herself about three weeks ago", Fenwick replied. **[Extra Thing!: Fenwick is talking about the events of Chapter 3.]**

"How...how long as she actually liked me", Crispo asked.

"Since we all decided to get our hearts pre broken", Fenwick replied. "She realised how much of a great guy you were."

"Wow", Crispo said in awe. "CJ likes me."

"The question is...so you like her?"

HotXbun: And at last! The truth is out!

Thank you so much to all the people who send in truths and dares! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to fit them all in here!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Crispo likes CJ or not.

My Answer: Can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise!


	16. Chapter 16 Tell Her How You Feel Thing!

HotXbun: I have news! This story is now as long as my longest stories! Those are 'Shouldn't Love You' and 'Saving Kingdoms.'

Time to see if Crispo likes CJ or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Alex and Co.

Chapter 16 Tell Her How You Feel Thing!

CJ: I ran straight home as soon as I got out of school.

CJ ran into her house with tears in her eyes.

"CJ" her mother said in concern before she walked up to her. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be in detention for about another fifteen minutes."

"Fenwick did something terrible", CJ revealed. "He practically revealed to everybody that I liked Crispo!"

"What", CJ's mom said shock. "How did that happen?"

So CJ spend the next ten minutes telling her mother what had happened. **[Extra Thing!: Ten Minutes? I guess a lot did happen.]**

"Oh honey", CJ's mom said before hugging her daughter. "I'm so sorry."

"What do I do now Mom", CJ asked.

CJ's mother thought for a moment.

"I guess you're going to have to tell Crispo the truth", she replied. "He deserves to know."

"But I don't wanna ruin our friendship", CJ stated.

"I know honey", CJ's mom stated. "But I think this is what has to be done."

CJ groaned before burying her head in her mother's stomach.

"Did you have this kind of love trouble", she asked.

"Yep", CJ's mother replied.

"Does it get easier", CJ asked.

"It does", CJ's mother replied.

Suddenly...music started playing. **[Extra Thing!: Music?]**

CJ and her mother looked up in confusion.

"Is that music", the former asked.

"Yeah", CJ replied. "It's coming from outside."

With that CJ opened the door and saw...Fenwick and Crispo? **[Extra Thing!: Fenwick and Crispo?]**

Fenwick was holding a boombox that was playing the music. **[Extra Thing!: So that's where the music is coming from!]**

Crispo started...singing? **[Extra Thing!: Sing?]**

He was sing a song called 'The Magic of Love.' **[Extra Thing!: Awww!**

After the first verse Crispo did...a flip! **[Extra Thing!: Nice!]**

"What is going on", CJ asked.

"I think Crispo might like you."

"What", CJ said in shock. "But that's crazy!"

"I don't think so", CJ's mom stated before she started pushing her daughter towards Crispo.

Crispo stopped singing when CJ got to him.

"So", CJ started awkwardly. "You like me?"

"Yeah", Crispo replied. "I do. Do you?"

CJ: Do I tell him how I feel or not? **[Extra Thing!: Tell him! Tell him now!]**

"Yeah", CJ replied. "I do." **[Extra Thing!: Yes (faints).]**

This made Crispo smile.

"So", he started awkwardly. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" **[Extra Thing!: He's asking her out! He's asking her out!]**

CJ thought for a moment.

"Yes", she replied. "Yes I do." **[Extra Thing!: Yay!]**

With that Crispo smiled at CJ before hugging her.

CJ: If only I knew...something was about to happen. Something that could stop me from going on my first date with Crispo.

HotXbun: No! No!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen.

My Answer: It's not something bad, but it will complicate things.


	17. Chapter 17 Get a Great Offer Thing!

HotXbun: I'm so sorry that it has been nearly two weeks since I last updated!

Here it is! The final chapter of Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing! I want to thank everybody that has read this story!

Also, this story is now the same length as my longest story 'Saving kingdoms!'

Time to find out what is going to happen that might stop CJ and Crispo from going on their first date.

Jznna1010: While that is a good guess, what's going to happen is not just going to effect the date. It's going to change everything.

Reader: Thank you so much.

rina: Me too.

Guest: Correct. But that's not what's going to stop the date.

Guest218: I am! And you're right! There is not many 100 Things to do Before High School fan fictions.

Guest: I'm glad you do!

Guest: I'm so sorry that you had to wait this long!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Descendants . But I do own Sophia, my OC introduced in this chapter and NYAPA, a fake school I invented introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 17 Get a Great Offer Thing! **[Extra Thing!: Interesting.]**

CJ: The next day my friends and I were in the principle's office with our parents. **[Extra Thing!: Oh no.]**

 **"** First you do reckless things to get detention", Principle Hader started. "And then you skip detention?"

"Technically we didn't skip the whole detention", Fenwick pointed out. "We just skipped the last twenty minutes."

"Then you will be spending twenty minutes of your lunch break in detention", Principle Hader commanded. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

CJ: Just a few minutes later my friends and I were in the halls when something happened. Something that was going to change my life forever. **[Extra Thing: Forever?]**

CJ and her friends were walking in the halls when a woman walked up to them.

She had pale skin, dark brown hair tied into a bun and dark brown eyes.

She was wearing a brown, long sleeved, knee length, woollen dress over black tights under black ankle boots with a silver buckle on each side; a pair of brown, woollen earmuffs attached to a thin, black headband; a black scarf around her neck and black gloves.

"Are you CJ Martin", she asked said person.

"Yes I am", CJ replied.

"Nice to meet you", the woman greeted as she shook CJ's hand. "My name is Sophia Johnson. I am a scout for The New York Academy of Performing Arts, or NYAPA for short."

Crispo chucked at the acronym.

"That's silly", he stated.

"Maybe", Sophia said. "But it's better than saying the New York Academy of Performing Arts every time. Anyway. I am here because your teacher Mr Bandt send me the lyrics to some of the songs you wrote for your school musical."

"He did", CJ asked in shock.

"He did", Sophia replied. "Mr Bandt was my teacher when I came here. He always shows me the work of the students who he thinks would benefit from coming to NYAPA."

"He thinks I would benefit from going to NYAPA", CJ asked in shock before her smile dropped. "Does he think my writing needs work?"

"Yes", Sophia replied. "But not because he thinks you're bad a need to get better. He thinks you're great and that going to NYAPA would make your writing even better!"

"Really", CJ asked getting happy again.

"Yes", Sophia replied. "Which is why I am offering you a scholarship for a whole year at NYAPA's song writing program starting this Fall!" **[Extra Thing!: (Does spit take) What?!]**

CJ and her friends looked at Sophia in shock.

"Seriously", CJ asked in shock.

"Yes", Sophia replied.

CJ: With that my friends and I started celebrating. I couldn't be happier...until I realised something. **[Extra Thing!: Uh oh. Not a good thing for the last Extra Thing!]**

"Wait", CJ started. "You said the school's in New York?"

"That is correct", Sophia replied.

"That means I'll be away from my friends for a whole year."

Upon hearing this, Crispo and Fenwick looked at CJ sadly while Sophia looked at them sympathetically.

"It's okay dear", she said causing CJ to look up. "You don't have to accept my offer. But please do think about it."

CJ thought for a moment before nodding.

Sophia gave her a sad smile before handing her a pamphlet.

"This has everything about the program inside of it", she revealed. "I advise that you read it it before giving your answer."

CJ: That afternoon I was in my room reading the pamphlet. I had already talked to my parents and they said I could go if I wanted to. The question is...do I want to go?"

CJ was reading the pamphlet on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

She looked up and saw Crispo.

"Hey", CJ greeted sadly.

"Hey", Crispo greeted before sitting down on CJ's bed. "So, what do you think of the school?"

"It looks amazing", CJ replied.

"Do you want to go?"

CJ thought for a moment.

CJ: I can't keep lying to Crispo about how I truly feel.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Then...you should go", Crispo stated.

"But what about the list", CJ asked. "And my parents? My brother? Fenwick? You?"

With that Crispo gave CJ a sad smile before holding her hand.

"CJ", he started. "If this is something you want to do...then you have to do it."

CJ gave Crispo a nod as tears fell from her eyes.

He smiled at her before noticing something.

He picked it up and read it.

"What's this", he asked.

"Oh", CJ said as she she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's a song I'm working on called 'Space Between. But I can't figure it out."

Crispo looked at the lyrics one more time before smiling.

"I think I know how to help", he stated before he took out his laptop.

He clicked a button and music started playing.

He then sang the first verse.

CJ realised that Crispo was referring to her not telling him that she like him and started singing as well.

After the next verse CJ and Crispo started singing together.

When the song ended CJ and Crispo hugged each other.

CJ: I wasn't able to keep my feelings for Crispo hidden...but I'm glad I didn't.

HotXbun: The End!

But not forever. Because I will be making a sequel!

It will be called 'Spend Time Together Thing!' and I'll try and get it out as soon as I can.

Final Challenge: Tell me what you want to see in the sequel.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


End file.
